mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor Mare
Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville, is a tan Earth pony who first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1. She is frequently depicted giving speeches.__TOC__ Name The name "Mayor Mare" is given on a trading card of her and Dr. Hooves, and is used in the ''My Little Pony'' mobile game, the IDW comics' ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #4, the chapter books Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell and Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, and the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2. On the show, she is simply addressed as "Mayor" in most episodes, as "Miss Mayor" by Applejack in Applebuck Season and by Twilight Sparkle in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and as "Madame Mayor" by Princess Luna in Luna Eclipsed. She is listed in the show's credits as "Mayor" in Magic Duel, Simple Ways, and Filli Vanilli. She is called "Ms. Mayor Mare" and "Mayor Mare" in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. Depiction in the series Mayor Mare first appears in the first episode, giving a brief speech introducing Princess Celestia at the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville; Nightmare Moon then appears in place of the princess, and when the story continues in the following episode, the Mayor commands Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards to seize Nightmare Moon, but the guards are unsuccessful. Speech-making The Mayor gives speeches throughout the series, three at special events and three more in rallies. Her rally speeches are for Applejack in Applebuck Season, Mare Do Well in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and Applejack again in The Last Roundup; her special events speeches are for the Summer Sun Celebration mentioned above, for Nightmare Night in Luna Eclipsed, and for Winter Wrap Up in Winter Wrap Up. She becomes stressed when things do not go according to schedule later in the episode, and questions whether she should give another speech to alleviate the situation, though Twilight Sparkle steps in to help organize the ponies' activities. In Luna Eclipsed, the Mayor signals the beginning of the Nightmare Night festivities, donning a clown costume complete with a rainbow wig. In the spirit of the holiday night, she tries to sound scary, something Spike comments on disparagingly several times throughout the episode, claiming that the rainbow wig just ruins it for him. Like all of the other ponies, she is initially terrified at the reappearance of Princess Luna, for the latter had been previously known as "Nightmare Moon" prior to her redemption. However, after Twilight Sparkle helps Luna to let her fun side out and prove to the ponies that she's no longer one to fear, the Mayor and everyone else in Ponyville embrace the Princess. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, she announces "Ponyville's new hero" at the parade and is also the one who gives her the title of "Mare Do Well". In the beginning of The Last Roundup, the Mayor has set up a stage for Applejack announcing her departure for the Equestrian Rodeo Competition in Canterlot, as well as emphasizing Applejack's generosity in giving away her supposed prize money to invest in repairs for Town Hall (which Derpy had accidentally damaged heavily). Before Applejack boards the train, the Mayor repeatedly reminds her to return with the prize money. Other activities In Suited For Success, The Best Night Ever, A Friend in Deed, and Pinkie Pride, multiple copies of a pony with the same coat and mane colors as the Mayor are shown from overhead. In Lesson Zero, the Mayor is one of the ponies who come under the effects of Twilight Sparkle's spell on Smarty Pants, and snatches the doll from Big McIntosh, causing all the ponies to chase her. When Princess Celestia removes the spell from everyone, she ends up fighting with Derpy and, after being embarrassed by her previous actions, walks away from the scene altogether. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, the Mayor presides over the competition between Flim and Flam and the Apple family to see who would become the sole supplier of cider in Ponyville. In Magic Duel, she is seen in a cage in front of the town hall during Trixie's and Twilight's second duel. The Mayor makes a brief appearance at the beginning of Magical Mystery Cure. She is seen walking through Ponyville during the Morning in Ponyville song. In Simple Ways, she announces that Rarity has been chosen as "pony of ceremonies" for the Ponyville Days festival. Mane color Mayor Mare's mane color is gray in most episodes, but it appears partially pink in Ponyville Confidential. In the episode, the main ponies discuss the gossip column in the school newspaper, Foal Free Press. Pinkie Pie points to an article titled "Mayor, not naturally gray" and adds "The Mayor in a mane dyeing scandal", showing the picture in the paper of the Mayor with only the fringe of her mane gray while the rest is pink. Later in the episode the Mayor sheepishly picks up another edition of the paper from her doorstep, once again with partially gray and partially pink hair.The mane color of Mayor Mare's mane is similiar to that of Silver Spoon's. Other depictions The voice actress of Spike and the Mayor, Cathy Weseluck, recalls that the character is only mentioned as "Mayor" in the show's scripts. The character is listed as "Mayor" in the credits of the episode Magic Duel and in an unused portion of the episode's script revealed by writer M.A. Larson. The character was first named "Mayor Mare" on the trading cards unveiled in BronyCon 2012, sharing a card with Dr. Hooves: he was said to be her official timekeeper. The cards were designed specifically with the Brony demographic of older fans in mind, and the writer-consultant for the set has said the consultants submitted "at least a dozen direct fandom nods". In the bonus feature "Hearth's Warming Eve" A Live Stage Reading on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season Two Disc 2, Cathy Weseluck is listed with the voice credits "Spike / Mayor Mare". My Little Pony mobile game description The mayor of Ponyville is known for making speeches at the most special events. Comics On page 20 of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #4, Spike says "Mayor Mare gave me a medal!" in The Return of Queen Chrysalis Part IV. Mayor Mare appears on page 1 of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #7, near Davenport, Wild Fire, and MandoPony. Mayor Mare also appears on pages 10 and 14 of ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #8. During a flashback in ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #12, after Cheerilee says to her "Can you believe my apptitude test said I should be a ''teacher?!'' Grody''!", she says to Cheerilee "Mine said ''politician! As if!" Chapter books The mayor makes a brief appearance in chapter 2 of Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Foal House". She is called "Mayor Mare" in the story's narration, and is referred to as "Ms. Mayor Mare" by a guard pony named Senior Mint. In chapter 8 of Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, "Well Suited", Mayor Mare is mentioned in the story's narration. Appearances Beginning with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, she is added to the intro near the end group shot. Gallery See also *Character appearances References de:Bürgermeisterin es:Alcaldesa pl:Pani Burmistrz ru:Мэр Понивилля sv:Borgmästaren it:Il Sindaco Category:Parental figures Category:Fan-named characters Category:Eyewear wearers